


No More Regrets

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tear Rating: 1/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: When Sam begs Chuck for just one favor, he can't stop himself from granting it and brings Gabriel back.





	No More Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleanor_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/gifts).



Chuck stood in the middle of a clearing on a deserted mountain as sweat dripped from his brow and he was hard at work. He didn’t even know why he was doing this beyond the fact that he felt he owed Sam Winchester, not that he would ever admit it. Poor kid had been shat on his entire life, and he had only asked for one thing. Well, more like begged than asked. It was probably the tears that did it. He managed to avoid caving there, saying that he would think about it, but he just couldn’t resist. That brought him to this out of the way clearing in the middle of nowhere giving him the space and privacy he needed. 

It was hours of hard effort before Gabriel was standing in front of him looking confused. “F-father?” 

“Yes, Gabriel. It’s me,” Chuck said with a tired smile. 

“Why? How?” 

“It was a favor to Sam Winchester,” Chuck told him, having no intention of letting Gabriel think he was suddenly forgiven for everything he’d done. 

“Why would he…”

“You will have to ask him that. He was quite adamant about it though. He asked for nothing else but your resurrection,” Chuck told him. 

Gabriel took that for the dismissal it was seeing as how he was obviously still in the doghouse with his father, resurrection notwithstanding. He flew to his apartment to think. Sam wanted him resurrected. Why? Did he have another bus to throw Gabriel under? Another problem that he wanted help with? Or did he just want an archangel that owed him? He knew that he would never be able to rest until he knew, and he might as well get it over with and fulfill his debt. He hated having those things hanging over him any longer than they had to be. 

That thought in mind, he reached out his senses to the hunter and appeared next to him while Sam was laid back on his bed in his room, reading. He glanced up at the flutter of wings that wouldn’t even register with most humans and dropped his book in shock. “G-Gabriel! Is it…really you? How?”

“It’s me Samsquatch. Dear old dad brought me back…he said by your request, so why don’t you just go ahead and tell me what bus you want me to throw myself under.”

“I…I don’t…” Sam stammered for a moment before he decided it was now or never. “Please don’t smite me for what I’m about to do?” he asked hopefully. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “If it involves angel blades or holy fire, I make no promises,” he warned. 

Sam nodded and gulped audibly before darting forward, one of his hands going to the back of Gabriel’s neck and the other to his lower back as Sam pulled him close and kissed him with everything he had. 

Gabriel floundered for a moment before his hands found purchase in Sam’s hair and he kissed him back eagerly. If this was the payment for the resurrection then he would gladly pay it, not that he would have said no in another situation either. He was surprised that Sam went to the trouble to convince his father to resurrect him for a booty call, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

Sam had just intended to kiss Gabriel, and that was it, but the archangel’s enthusiastic response had him pushing this farther as he plastered Gabriel against the wall and started unbuttoning his shirt, prompting the archangel to do the same. Their shirts were half unbuttoned and their lips still molded together when Sam’s bedroom door opened. “What the hell? What are you doing, Sam?” Dean asked heatedly. 

“Well if you can’t tell that’s not really a conversation we should be having with you,” Gabriel quipped irritated at the interruption. 

“I…that’s…I…Sam!” Dean sputtered in response at his still speechless brother. 

“Maybe you should take a page from your brother’s book and go find your own angel,” Gabriel said waving a hand and closing the door in Dean’s face before flying himself and Sam to his own apartment. “You don’t really think he will…?” Sam asked. 

“I wouldn’t think so, but then I wouldn’t have thought you’d greet me like that either,” Gabriel said with a shrug more than impatient to get back to what they had been doing. 

“I just…didn’t want to regret anything again like I did after you died. I swore to myself that if you ever came back I would take a shot,” Sam said sheepishly. 

“Well there’s no more need for regrets now,” Gabriel said pulling him back into a kiss, giving up on the idea of Sam taking the impetus to pick up where they left off and taking matters into his own hands. 

Sam definitely had no problems with that and resumed unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt, sliding both it and his jacket off his shoulders, as Gabriel did the same with Sam’s and he pressed himself back against Gabriel, once again pinning him to the wall as two sets of hands gripped at all the newly revealed skin. 

Gabriel was going to let Sam start each step, not knowing how far he intended to take this and not wanting to overstep his bounds. It seemed like forever before Sam’s shaking hands were fumbling with Gabriel’s belt as his lips moved to the archangel’s neck. Gabriel let his head fall to the side with a pleasured sigh, giving Sam a better angle on his neck even as he moved his own hands to Sam’s pants, undoing them expertly before helping Sam with his own. 

Once they were both divested of their pants, kicking their shoes off in the process, Sam lifted Gabriel up, wrapping the archangel’s legs around his waist and they tumbled into the bed. Sam’s lips and hands started trailing down Gabriel’s body until he reached his erection and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves before plunging in. Gabriel moaned at the feel of Sam’s mouth on him and tangled his hand in the hunter’s hair, resisting the urge to thrust up into his mouth or push him down for more. He had noticed that split second hesitation and didn’t want to do anything that might cause him to stop this. 

Sam let out his own moan at the taste of Gabriel, and one of his hands was wrapped around what his mouth couldn’t reach as the other roamed over Gabriel’s body. At least it did until he felt a bottle of lube pressed into that hand and he let out another moan at what that meant. He never dreamed when he kissed Gabriel that he would get this far. He quickly slicked up his fingers before Gabriel changed his mind and slid the first one in marveling at the tight heat he could feel wrapped around his finger and just imagining what that would feel like on his cock was driving him crazy with anticipation. 

Sam found the pleasure button after a moment and Gabriel arched up off the bed, hand tightening in Sam’s hair. “Oh fuck Sam…I’m gonna cum!” he gasped out a warning. Rather than pull away or slow down in an attempt to pull Gabriel back from the edge, Sam just continued more enthusiastically. He desperately wanted to taste Gabriel and he just hoped that Gabriel wouldn’t stop this when he did. It was only a moment later that he felt the warm salty liquid hit the back of his throat and he swallowed as much as he could, only spilling a small amount. 

“Keep going?” he asked hopefully, moving his finger much more slowly now, pressing sloppy open mouth kisses over Gabriel’s soft stomach as he waited for an answer. 

He didn’t have to wait long. “Oh, god yes,” Gabriel whispered breathlessly as his hand in Sam’s hair turned more gentle. 

Sam gave a relieved sigh as he moved back up, capturing Gabriel’s lips in his again as he inserted a second finger, and Gabriel moaned at both the feel of that and the taste of himself in Sam’s mouth. Gabriel couldn’t take much more though. He wanted to feel Sam inside him. He NEEDED to feel Sam inside him. “Shit Sam…I’m ready enough…J-just fuck me already,” he panted. 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked nervously. 

“Fuck yes. Please, Sammy,” he writhed beneath the hunter’s touch and happily flipped over when Sam nudged him to do so. 

Sam slid in slowly, giving a choked moan as he did, and Gabriel felt just enough burn not to try and speed him up. Once he was buried as deep as he could get, he leaned over Gabriel threading his fingers through the archangel’s hands as he pressed soft kisses to his shoulders, trying very hard not to blow too soon. Gabriel gave a little whimper as he pressed his hips back looking for more and Sam started moving. Slowly at first, but it didn’t take long before he was picking up speed, unable to hold himself back any longer. As his thrusts got faster, his kisses got rougher and by the time he was pounding frantically into the archangel, he was biting into Gabriel’s shoulder with his own whimpered moans. He let go of one of Gabriel’s hands to reach down and stroke him in time with his thrusts, not at all surprised to find him hard and leaking again. He tried to wait for Gabriel before he came. He tried his best. He failed. It didn’t end up mattering much since Gabriel’s orgasm was right behind his anyway. 

Once they were spent, Sam collapsed beside Gabriel, leaving an arm draped loosely over Gabriel’s back, trying to make it seem casual. He didn’t know if Gabriel was a cuddler or if this was a cuddling situation to begin with, but Gabriel eased his concerns when he flipped over and scooted next to Sam, pulling the hunter close. 

Sam desperately wanted more from the archangel, but wasn’t sure how to ask. He wasn’t sure if he SHOULD ask. Maybe he should just consider himself lucky to get what he had. Gabriel apparently picked up on his inner turmoil though and drew the wrong conclusion as he loosened his grip and said, “Sorry. You wanna go back now?” 

Sam tightened his own grip in response and said, “Not particularly,” with a nervous wince. “But I can, if you want,” he added hastily. 

“Not particularly,” Gabriel returned with a smirk. 

“Is this…I mean…um…are we…” Sam trailed off, not really able to form any more words and part hoping that Gabriel would figure out what he meant and part dreading the possibility. 

Gabriel took a deep breath. Sam’s nerves must be rubbing off on him. “If this is all I get, I’ll take it, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t hoping for more,” he said managing to sound much more sure than he felt. 

“When you say more…do you mean like…a relationship…or just more sex?” Sam asked trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. 

“Whichever I can get,” Gabriel said with a nervous smile tilting his head to look at Sam. Time seemed to freeze for a moment when their eyes met before Sam leaned down for a slow gentle kiss. 

“Relationship sounds good to me,” he said, eyes filling with hope as he bit his lip in trepidation. 

“Then relationship it is,” Gabriel said with a grin as he leaned in for another kiss. When he pulled back he said, “So no more regrets?” 

“None at all,” Sam said with a happy sigh, pulling Gabriel close.


End file.
